zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When We Met For The First Time
It´s been years since I started out as Nick´s good friend and his business partner Like him, I was just trying to make a living in this world as a hustler I stayed in good terms with him, even when he went to the other side of the law Didn´t expect there was a change in my life coming up soon too, though In Tundratown, there´s a nice little spa that is always popular with customers All kinds of mammals visit it, from tiny mice to Mr Big´s gigantic polar bears One day, I decided to pay a visit there again to relax during the weekend After hard days full of work, a nice bath and good drinks are always wanted I got changed and went to the pool to chill out peacefully While I was lying there, I was approached by one beautiful foxy lady In that spa, lots of vixens work as masseuses and waitresses But this one outshined them all in her gorgeousness “How may I serve you, Sir?” she asked in a voice sweeter than honey Her eyes were blue and shiny like stars in the sky She was an arctic fox, with white and fluffy fur and perky ears And wearing a tiny pink bikini that highlighted her curves I ordered a soda as well as a cozy little massage She was as friendly and polite as a vixen can be And when it comes to massaging, she had the soft and pleasant touch of a woman I had already took a liking to that vixen Soon, I frequented the place more often and hanged out with her there more I learned that her name was Skye She didn´t mind my small size or hustler status But was very nice and respected me for who I was We had so much in common and were always in good terms She even gave me a bit of discount sometimes when I visited the place Skye would go on to become one of the closest friends that I´ve ever had With her, both kindness and beauty simply went hand in hand I had already had quite a lot of dates before But those were just date, this was something more genuine Soon, I asked her out, with Nick and Judy playing matchmakers Well, in situations like this, I trust in the advice of the “pros” The date was a success, it´s now a few months since it happened Now I´m driving here home from work with my beloved Skye, I love to have you here with me as miles go by Your soft vulpine paws wrapped around my shoulders softly We take photos, play video games and even cook together And I love nothing better than being hugged by my vixen lover They say every mammal needs love in his or her life, that´s true I´m happy to have finally found it in you Your kindness even softens my tough guy exterior My love life has never felt better Before we go home, you lift me in your arms like a kit I love how you do that, especially when it´s followed by a kiss so sweet As our relationship deepens, I´ll never forget that one day, Skye When we met for the first time. Category:Love poetry Category:Finnick/Skye Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Finnick´s POV Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style